Al final
by Rakka
Summary: Despues de una batalla es bueno desahogarse con tu gente, pero ello puede llevarte a revelar tus sentimientos, llegar a sonreír junto al hombre que amas y ser feliz en medio del desastre.


**Al Final**

_**Rakka**  
  
Dedicado: A todo fans de InuYasha y al que se dé el tiempo de leer esto  
_

* * *

_"...Al final de este viaje la vida quedará _

_una cura de tiempo y amor_

_una gaza que envuelva un viejo dolor._

_Al final de este viaje la vida quedar_

_Nuestros cuerpos tendidos al sol_

_Como sábanas blancas despues del amor.  
  
Al final de este viaje estará el horizonte_

_Al final del viaje partiremos de nuevo_

_Al final del viaje comienza un camino_

_Otro buen camino_

_Que seguir descalzos contando la arena_

_Al final del viaje_

_Estamos tu y yo intactos..."  
  
"Al final de este viaje" (Fragmento)_

_ Silvio Rodríguez_

* * *

- ¿Ocurre algo malo, Sango?- El libidinoso monje se acercaba al lugar en donde se encontraba la joven exterminadora con un claro signo de preocupación reflejado en su rostro. 

Aquella era una noche fría, sobre todo en el lugar en el que ellos se encontraban: sobre una pequeña colina, pero la que les permitía ver con toda claridad el desolador paisaje que les rodeaba, sembrado de cadáveres, tanto de amigos como de enemigos, todos producto de una de las peores batallas que habían dado.

- No, tan sólo...- La chica se encogió y abrazó sus piernas, sentía frío y, aunque lo intentaba, no lograba olvidar ni por un segundo lo ocurrido aquel día. Habían logrado derrotar a las extensiones de Naraku, pero él había logrado huír, sin la perla y herido, pero había huído. Claro, todo eso no lo habían hecho solos, un sin fin de bestias, monstruos y seres demases les habían ayudado; era cierto que muchos habían muerto en el intento, pero al hacerlo les daban el valor para continuar- Me siento mal, es... es como si la muerte nos persiguiera- murmuró cerrando los ojos.

- Tranquila... no lo tomes tan a pecho, no sea que te vayas a enfermar- dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado.

- No se preocupe, Exelencia. Tan solo no puedo quitarme esta sensación de culpabilidad...- murmuró mientras su vista se fijaba en los cadáveres bajo la colina.

- Sé a lo que te refieres... es imposible no sentir que se es el culpable de que todos ellos perdieran la vida.

- No sé, su Exelencia. Muchas veces me he preguntado si vale la pena seguir luchando- Sango se puso de pie y miró hacia el cielo.

- Y... ¿Qué te has respondido?- Miroku seguía sentado en el mismo lugar, pero mirando con atención a la chica.

- ¿Qué me he respondido?- respitió la chica y se volvió para mirar al monje- Nada...- volvió a darle la espalda y se abrazó a si misma- Absolutamente nada. Siempre pienso en usted, en InuYasha y Kagome. Ustedes si que tienen una razón para acabar con Naraku y recuperar por completo la Perla de Shikon.

- ¿Y tu no?- Miroku se acercó unos cuantos pasos a la chica- ¿Acaso no tienes un hermano por el cual luchar?

- Mi hermano ya está muerto, lo quiera o no...- murmuró la chica bajando la cabeza.

- Pero.

- Déjeme explicárselo desde mi punto de vista, Exelencia- Sango acortó la distancia entre ella y el monje, se lo llevó cerca de la fogata e hizo que se sentara cerca de ella- Verá, usted busca matar a Naraku para no ser absorvido por el agüjero de su mano y no morir como su padre ¿verdad?- Miroku asintió- InuYasha quiere vengarse porque él mató a Kykkio y además desea recuperar la perla para convertirse en una bestia completa- el monje seguía asintiéndo- y Kagome está con nosotrosporque desea recuperar la perla por un cargo de conciencia y...bueno, usted sabe- dijo acercándose un poco más al monje para que nadie más, exepto él escuchara lo último.

- Pero tu también tienes una razón poderosa: Naraku acabó con los tuyos.

- Si, pero mi aldea ya no existe, yo soy la única sobreviviente, y si expongo mi vida de esta manera los exterminadores desapareceremos. Sé que mi padre preferiría que recuperara lo perdido antes de que busque venganza, aquello, exponiendo mi vida así, no lo voy a lograr- suspiró profundamente, el confiar esa inquietud en uno de sus compañeros de viaje le hacía mucho bien, solo lamentaba no haberlo hecho antes.

Un gran silencio se instaló entre ellos por unos momentos, en ese lapso de tiempo ambos notaron cuan cerca y solos estaban, rápidamente Sango se alejó de su acompañante para evitar que él notara su turbación.

- ¿Ocurre algo malo?- preguntó el monje al ver la reacción de la chica, increíblemente en ese momento por su mente no había pasado ningún mal pensamiento, sólo quería conocer más a aquella jóven, la cual hacía un tiempo se había instalado en su vida.

- No se preocupe- en ese momento hubo una ráfaga de viento, lo bastante fuerte que incluso hizo que el fuego se apagara, rápidamente Sango se acercó a Miroku y ambos se pusieron en posición de batalla, esperando, atentos al más mínimo ruido, pero nada ocurrió. Poco a poco ambos bajaron sus armas, aún atentos, mirando a su alrededor.

- Calma, Sango... Kagura desapareció hace mucho- Miroku sonrió y le quitó el bumerang de las manos.

- Lo sé- Sango se puso frente al monje y lo miró a los ojos- pero no puedo evitar sentir miedo- la chica comenzó a temblar y de sus ojos brotaron lágrimas. Sorprendido, el monje soltó lo que tenía en las manos y en un acto inmediato la atrajo hacia sí. - Tranquila, Sango. Tranquila- Sango había roto el dique que tenía y todo el miedo, rabia, importencia y tristeza que estaba acumulando por todo el tiempo que llevaba viajando junto a ellos se manisfestaba en aquellas lágrimas.

Miroku la sostuvo durante un tiempo indeterminado, olvidando el frío y su propio miedo, más atento en las cosquillas que el cabello de Sango le provocaba, a la sensación de muerte que les rodeaba. Un deseo imperante de protegerla de todo mal se instalaba en su corazón lentamente, tal y como lo había hecho el amor que sentía hacía ella dese hacía unos meses.

- ¿Estás mejor?- preguntó sin intenciones de soltarla - Sí- susurró la chica- muchas gracias por estar conmigo, Miroku- se aferró mucho más fuerte a él.

- Siempre he estado aquí, sólo que tu no lo notaste nunca- dijo con tristeza el monje quitando un poco de preción del cuepo de la chica.

- Claro que lo he notado. Siempre vas con nosotros y, aunque quisieras, nunca pasas inadvertido- la exterminadora se separó de Miroku y le dedicó una sonrisa.

- No me refiero a eso, siempre te estoy apoyando, a tu lado, intentado protegerte, pero tu no pareces darte cuenta de ello.

- Miroku, si me he dado cuenta, tendría que ser muy tonta o quererte muy poco...- la chica dejó de hablar apenas se dió cuenta de lo que había dicho.

- ¿Me quieres?- preguntó el hombre sin dar crédito a sus oídos.

- No, su Exelencia- el rostro del monje se ensombreció y le dió la espalda a la exterminadora- Lo amo- dijo luego de un gran suspiro.

Miroku volvió a verla a los ojos rápidamente y un signo de pregunta se reflejaba en sus ojos. Sango simplemente sonrió y asintió.

- ¿De verdad?- la chica nuevamente asintió- Lo sabía, este amor no sólo podía haber llenado mi corazón con esta intensidad, sino que nos involucra a ambos- le susurró mientras la abrazaba con fuerza- Te amo, Sango. Te amo...

Era muy temprano cuando la actividad había comenzado: los sobrevivientes a la batalla del día anterior se dedicaban a cabar tumbas para sus muertos, mientras dos o tres vigilaban el horizonte.

Sango y Miroku trabajaban algo alejados del resto, habían acordado no decir nada de lo ocurrido la noche anterior hasta estar seguros de que habáin acabado con Naraku.  
  
- Querida Sango- llamó Miroku.

- ¿Si?

- Ayer olvidé hacerte una pregunta muy importante.

- Dime- Sango dejó su labor para escuchar al chico atentamente.

- Eh... Sango... ¿tendrías un hijo conmigo?- al segundo luego de formular aquella pregunta el hombre estaba seminconciente sobre una tumba a medio cabar a causa de un golpe de la pala que la chica utilizaba para acabar.

- ¡Nunca vas a cambiar!- exclamó con una disimulada sonrisa- _Discúlpame, pero apenas derrotemos a Naraku, cosa que ocurrirá muy pronto, tendré de ti todos los hijos que quieras, mi amado Miroku...  
  
**Fin!**_

* * *

Notas de la autora: Mi primer fic de Inu por fin terminado P cosa que me costó mucho teniendo en cuenta que mi computador está malo y sólo cuento con internet el día viernes. Ahora, cualquier desperfecto que tenga esto ¡No es mi culpa! es que lo tuve que escribir en el block de notas (Kami por ke a mi!!!!!!) y digamos que no es un jemplo para ocuparlo en escribir ff ¿verdad.  
En fin... espero que lo hayan disfrutado... y si es así...  
  
DEJEN REVIEW!!!!!! Porfis  
  
Bye!  
  
**_Rakka_**


End file.
